


【白日焰火/干柴烈火（？）】陆白脑洞合集

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: YAN宇宙 [6]
Category: Original Work, 我有一座冒险屋 - 我会修空调 | Wǒ Yǒu Yī Zuò Mào Xiǎn Wū - Wǒ Huì Xiū Kòngtiáo
Genre: M/M, 打了主要角色死亡tag原因是两人都是鬼kkk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 原创男性角色x白秋林，个人YY向意识流脑洞，欢迎提供CP名，白日焰火是一部电影的名字，不想蹭热度，干柴烈火过于沙雕
Relationships: Original Male Character/Bai QiuLin
Series: YAN宇宙 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740541





	1. 陆焰辉设定

老白生前赌博赌的是自己，后来那人（？）没找他他也就忘了，有一天陈歌手机接到提醒说特殊游客，结果是个红衣债主，非要点名和白秋林一起进鬼屋，晚上关门后又来找白秋林（白天老白没认出来），而且白天隐藏了自己是红衣的事，签免责协议的时候写的叫吴明（谐音无名），因为只有他老婆能知道自己的名字kkk，是一个死了很久的鬼，所以会有这种古怪的传统，恐怖屋其他人（鬼）都叫他吴明，其实真名叫陆焰辉，但只有老白知道，为了跟老白在一起就住在恐怖屋了，做冥婚的棺材里的鬼，顺便有着遗照，盯久了遗照会对你诡异的笑，躺在棺材里（还一身红，正好是冥婚kkk）被掀开的话就问别人要不要跟自己结婚啊，不被掀开就在内部一直敲，然后自己推开再问别人，然鹅下班之后会对老白说只想和你结婚。会给老白准备结婚五金（女用首饰kkk


	2. 占有欲

“你可是把你整个人都赌给了我，少了一只手可不行，你所有的东西都是我的。”


	3. 关于干柴烈火是怎么来的

“你是秋林，我是焰辉，咱俩在一起正好干柴配烈火。”


	4. 卜卦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这段是我自己瞎编的，大家不要迷信

“此子五行属火，却不可以水压制，取名应取火，此子无缘长寿，若是以火攻火还有得几分机会活下去，若是妄图以水攻火，便会被那烈焰吞噬，生时无缘，死后却大有作为，命中可得一水木贵人，相生相克，生生不息。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 测名字五行测出来老白是水木，陆焰辉是火


End file.
